Double Draco
by MD1223
Summary: This is my entry into Harry Potter fan-fiction. A new student (OC) comes to Hogwarts and makes things interesting. More details inside. I am looking for a Beta-Reader. Enjoy.


Years ago I was in PBEM (Play By E-Mail) game where the player were students at Hogwarts and the history and main characters were changed a bit to give the players a more active and integrated role in the story. Recently, after reading a lot of Harry Potter Fan-fiction I started thinking up scenes with my old character and the character of the movies (I have not read the books).

I am looking for a beta reader. Besides the usual assistance I may also need help from beta readers and readers on where to go next. As I said, scenes are popping in my head. Not a story. I would like to place it online and see if anyone likes it and where it can go. I will give beta reader more info on the character if interested.

"Speech"

*Mental communication*

-Personal Thoughts-

Xxxxxxxxxx NOT FIRST YEAR OF HOGWARTS xxxxxxxxxX

All the students were sitting with their house mates, reacquainting themselves with friends they have not seen since last year. Little snippets of conversation can be heard here and there.

Hermione looked up at the teacher table to see if there are any new instructors. Snape was there with an bored, unreadable expression on his face. Professor Sprout looked like she saw a student kissed a classmate in the middle of class and didn't know what to do or say. Professor McGonagall had a look of disgust like a student blatantly broke some cardinal rule of Hogwarts. It was a look she mostly used on Slytherine students who interrupt her class or start trouble with her favorite students.

Hermione was curious as the sorting ceremony has not even started yet. Following her line of sight, Hermione sees a new student. One who is noticeably taller than the other first years, Not Hagrid taller but obviously older that the other first years. Not just that. He was not wearing his wizarding robes. He was wearing a leather duster instead of robes with a dark red shirt and jeans with steel toes boots. He had shoulder length black hair, curling a bit at the shoulder and base of his neck. He was looking around with a smile on his face that reached and shone in his brown eyes.

"Students." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Just a short announcement and introduction before the sorting begins." The old wizard smiled as he looked over his students but has a short bout of puzzlement instead of amusement when his gaze passed over the new student. "I would like to introduce Sebastian Draco."

Draco Malfoy looked aghast at the new student before his features returned to his standard this whole situation is beneath me look. -A new student with Draco as a sur name and the way he is dressed, he is obviously a mud-blood. Even Granger wears her robes in school. I feel sorry for whatever house he gets sorted in. On Second thought, I don't.-

"His family has recently moved to England and has been enrolled in Hogwarts. As all new students, he will be sorted. Please make him feel welcomed." Dumbledore concluded, signaling for the sorting to begin, starting with the new student.

The new student was ushered to the stool set up in the Great Hall and the Sorting hat was placed on his head.

** Hmmmm, Interesting mind you have. ** Sounded in his head.

Sebastian jerked up a bit, lifted the brim of the hat and looked around a bit. Laughter from the other student's filled the hall.

"Just sit down and let the had do his job." The professor leading the sorting said as she pushed the brim of the hat back down.

** As I was saying, interesting mind. You have a lot of thoughts and theories ideas and plans. A few houses will be a nice fit for you. But, I feel you will get the most from. **

"Slytherine!"

This is the second time in as many minutes that Malfoys mask of indifference fell, and the welcoming feast has not even started. –I change my mind. I do feel sorry for the house he gets sorted into. How can this happen. How ca…..—

Draco's thoughts just stop as, instead of heading to the Slytherine table, Sebastian walk to the Griffendor table and sits next to Granger. Draco would have banged his head against the table if he was a lesser man.

Sebastian takes a seat next to Granger at the Griffendor table and starts to speak to her but Ron, sitting on Hermione other side leans over and says. "Go to your own table you slimy snake this is the Griffendor table. You are not wanted here."

Seeing a disturbance in the making, and as head of house McGonagall makes her way to the Griffendore table.

"I will be happy to go to the Slytherine table." Sebastian says smiling at Ron. "But first I would…"

"You are not wanted here." Ron says, his voice getting louder. "Just because you are a new student and a Slytherine you feel you can just break any rule you want and get away with it. Professor McGonagall, Show him what happens to students who break the rules. "

"You do not want to do that." Sebastian says to Ron, still with the same smile on his face.

"Do not tell me what I want and don't want. You are out of uniform in sitting at another houses table." Ron says getting a bit red in the face.

"Sebastian." McGonagall says. "There are repercussions for not following the…"

"I understand. I you do not want to do that demerit thing."

"Do not think you can tell an instructor what they can and cannot do. We are here to educate and make you contributing wizard to society. Breaking those rules has repercussions. That will be 25 points for not wearing your wizarding robes, and 25 points for joining another house's table after being sorted."

A few of the Slytherines stand up at the table a start to protest.

"Thank you very much Professor McGonagall." Sebastian says going to shake her hand. "I am sure my new house makes will appreciate what you have done."

This has McGonagall and the nearby students confused, a student thanking a teacher for taking 50 point from their house.

"Does anyone have a Hogwarts handbook?" Sebastian asks.

Without meaning to, half the Griffendor table tune to look at Hermione. A bit embarrassed, Hermione pulls out a book and hands it to her head of house.

"Professor," Sebastian starts. "If you look under the section on school uniform you will see that robes are suggested or recommended. Nowhere in that section will you see Robes and mandatory or the only thing a student can wear. As for sitting at another table, you will see that students are to sit at their house table during meals. The sorting has just started and the welcoming feast has not started yet."

"I see." Professor McGonagall says looking a bit embarrassed.

"And if you look towards the end about preventing abuse of powers. Teachers, Head of house, and any else with the ability to give and take points from houses. If they take points from a student while student has followed Hogwarts rules shall have the points returned and double those points awarded. And to further ensure no abuse power 5 times those points will be taken from the house of the person who would take points from a house that was following the rules."

Ron is not the only one getting a bit red in the face.

At the Slytherine table, all the students were silent, processing what just happened.

"So 25 and 25 is 50 and double that is 100 points so you have awarded Slytherine 100 points and have taken 100 times 5 or 500 points from Gryffendor. As I said, you did not want to do that and thanks you."

"You tricked me you dirty snake" Ron said as he tried to stand up.

Turning back to Hermione, Sebastian starts talking about how he is new to the British wizarding world and as someone with a similar background if she can help tutor and if there is a muggle born study group.

XxxxxxxxxxX

So, Anyone wants to Beta Read for me and help see if this can be turned into a full story?


End file.
